Complete the scroll
by jurassicamber
Summary: In this one, the VK's get worried about not seeing Uma for a year so they make a deal with one of her crew mates to find her. When Uma and an old friend capture them, they must complete a list before they can get their freedom but it's not what it's cracked up to be.
1. Where's Uma?

The VK's are now 12 and they couldn't ask for a better life. Since the 'wedding' they haven't heard or seen Uma and her crew and they loved it that way.

"Another perfect day in the life of Mal." Mal said to herself as she got out of bed. She met the rest of her friends in the main room. "Morning, guys. Who's ready for another perfect day?" Mal starting eating the last apple.

"I'm definitely ready." Carlos snatched the apple from Mal and he took a bite.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jay unlocked the door.

"I'll stay behind for today, guys." Evie headed for her room.

"What's wrong, Evie?" Carlos asked her.

"Nothing. I'm not feeling the mood to be evil today." Evie looked sad and cold.

"Evie, tell us what's wrong." Mal dragged her to Carlos and Jay.

"I know we hate Uma and her crew but we haven't seen them since Mal blew them away from their ship and I'm afraid that we might have killed them. They're always trying to harass us, they know where we live and who our parents are. Not seeing them in a year does make me worry that we have killed them." Evie started to cry.

"They're probably somewhere on the other side of the island." Carlos escorted Evie outside.

"She does have a point. We haven't seen them in a year. Should we go look for them?" Jay adjusted his beanie.

"We'll go to the chip shop and ask Ursula about them. I'm not looking for them though." Mal started walking to the chip shop. Her friends caught up with her.

"That's fine with us, Mal. As long as we know where they are, it's fine." Carlos smiled.

"I don't really know what to do if Ursula hasn't seen them." Mal did look a bit worried.

"I'm sure they're fine. And I mean it physically because of what happened last year, they're definitely not mentally alright." Jay shuddered at the memory of Ruth trying to kiss him.

"At ,east you go a compliment from Uma out of it. She wrote in her diary that you are hot, man. Since when do any of us get called hot?" Carlos smiled at the passing girls who giggled flirtatiously. "Before that happened."

"You are right but when I was called hot, it came from Uma. Uma, Carlos! Uma!" Jay shouted.

"Calm down, Jay. It's just a silly girl crush." Evie hugged his arm.

"Yeah, Evie's right. Us girls know a lot about this stuff. It'll be over before we can say supercalifragelisticexpealidocious backwards." Mal high-fived Evie because she finally nailed that word.

"Dociousaliexpillisticfragicalirupus." Evie and Jays jaws dropped when Carlos said it backwards.

"And that's why I said all of us." Mal pointed at Carlos.

"I only learnt it a week ago and I only told Mal because she wanted me to say it backwards." Carlos shared a smile with Mal.

"Can we end this discussion and order our selves some food?" Evie opened the doors to Ursulas Fish And Chips. They all walked in and sat at the last table. A boy their age slammed his hands on the table.

"Where's Uma, Mal?" The boy asked.

"I don't...Gonzo Stromboli?" Mal gasped at the boy when she saw him.

"Uma is missing and we all know you four have something to do with it." Gonzo sat down at the table.

"We do not know where Uma is, ok." Mal pushed him away. There was an awkward moment of silence. "I see your accents changed since the last time I saw you. And that was five years ago."

"I didn't like the accent my Dad made me have. When I met Uma, she asked me to be a part of her crew. The pirate accents better than my Dads." Gonzo sat on the table.

"Who are the ugly ducklings over there?" Jay nodded his head towards the crew.

"Desiree Ratcliffe, Bonny Skyes and Jonas Clayton." Gonzo pointed to each of the crew members as he said their names. "Uma' planning on expanding her crew. She's told us all about you, Mal."

"Keep talking." Carlos pulled him off the table.

"You turned your back on her. Instead of pulling one prank that day, you pulled another. You dumped shrimp on her twice and you slapped a fish in her face." Gonzo went over to his table.

"She was so sad to know that her only friend rejected her!" Bonny threw chips at Mal.

"You deserve to die, Mal and one day you will." Desiree approached them. She looked at Evie, Carlos and Jay. "Who would've known that the three people who picked on me years ago would show up here, where I'm better and stronger."

"Desiree Ratcliffe. I knew that name was familiar. Does your Dad know you're a pirate?" Evie crossed her arms.

"Does he heck." Desiree drew out her sword.

"Leave us alone to eat." Jay tried movie Desiree away but she threw him on the floor. The crew laughed.

"Are you alright, Jay?" Evie helped him up with Mal and Carlos.

"I'm fine, I think." Jay massaged his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jay? Can't beat a pirate?" Bonny joined Desiree, doing somersaults.

"Go away!" Mal demanded.

"Tell us where Uma is and we'll let you leave." Jonas said with a mouth full of food.

"We don't know!" Evie shouted.

"You have 24 hours to find her. If you don't, we get your house." Gonzo and Bonny laughed.

"And if we do, you have to leave us alone for a full week. You've got yourself a deal." Mal nodded and she lead the VK's out the door.

"I'll quickly go grab us some food." Carlos ran off with Mals bag.

"I'll go to my Moms house and steal her spell book." Mal ran to her Moms house. She came back with the spell book five minutes it's later. "Lets blow this popsicle stand."


	2. CJ Hook

"Mal, do you even know where to begin?" Evie asked her.

"I know one person me and Uma have encountered and Uma instantly loved her. I'm pretty sure she's related to Harry. If she has heard of her disappearance, she would've searched every corner of the earth to ind her." Mal lead them to the docks.

"Who?" Carlos asked her.

"Ahoy, mateys!" They all looked up on the deck of a ship and Uma starred down at them, laughing.

"This was an easy find." Jay said. "Now we go tell Gonzo where she is and we'll be free."

"You're not going anywhere. Hooks!" Uma called. Harry and a girl threw ropes at the VK's and the ropes magically tied them together. Back to back, the VK's struggled moving their ligaments.

"This is terrifying." Evie grabbed the hands of Jay and Mal.

"Hopefully, a full blown magic battle won't happen this time." Mal grabbed Carlos's hands.

"This is kinda awkward for me and Carlos since we're boys and boys don't hold hands and..." Jay was cut off by Carlos grabbing his hand in fear. "I guess Carlos has no embarrassment level." The VK's looked up and Harry stood over the edge of the ship.

"Come on, sis! Pull them up!" Harry started pulling the VK's onto the deck. When they were on the deck, the ship started sailing.

"C.J. Hook." Mal smiled. "Wicked surprise from you."

"Hello, Mal. These must be ugly 1, 2 and 3." C.J. slapped Carlos's head. "But Ruth was right about this one. He is a cutie." C.J. twirled her hair at Jay.

"I'm not falling in love with girls yet." Jay turned his head away from her. "Where is Ruth?"

"She hated C.J. so she left us. As in never being our friend. Who needs her anyway?" Uma and Gil shared a smile.

"So you've met my sister, Mal. Isn't she amazing?" Harry and C.J. busted.

"Unfortunately, yes. Now let us go so we can let Gonzo know that you're still alive." Mal tried breaking out of the ropes.

"Take a hint. We set up a scheme so for your freedom and lives, we went 'missing' to lead you into our arms." Harry stroked Mals face with his hook.

"What do you want from us, Uma?" Jay asked.

"We want you too complete our list of stuff we want you to do." C.J. showed them a scroll.

"And if you don't, we'll throw you overboard and let you swim with killer sharks. You either do the list or you'll be ripped apart." Uma dragged them to a small room at the bottom of the ship. C.J. tossed Carlos the scroll and they locked them in.

"At least a wedding isn't happening." Jay sighed.

"What's the first thing on the list, Carlos?" Evie asked.

"Make a dance routine for What's My Name." Gil entered as Carlos read from the scroll.

"It's a song we made up. The part that needs a dance I have recorded for you." He gave them his phone and left them. The VK's listened and started laughing.

"We can do it. We improvised to Rotten To The Core and we nailed it." Evie high-fived Mal.

"Mal, lead the way." Jay stood behind Mal. Carlos and Evie joined him.

"Ok." Mal started to make up the dance and her friends copied. Soon, they had it sorted out. "Now for the last part. It's only gonna be short." Mal danced again. Within 10 minutes, the dance was completed.

"The next thing is to...I'm done with life!" Jay threw the scroll on the floor.

"Jay has to kiss Ruth?" Carlos sounded confused. "Jay, Ruth isn't with them."

"I know but, Ruth still wants me to kiss her and that isn't happening." Jay grabbed the scroll. "Now we have to...give the spell book to Uma."

"I'm not giving Uma, of all people, the spell book. I'll tell her that my Mom burned it." Mal took out the spell book from her bag.

"Will there be a spell in there that can help us, Mal? Evie asked.

"There's the teleportation spell. That can help us." Mal started flicking through the book but C.J. walked in.

"Hello, mateys. Ooh, Maleficents spell book. Good girl, Mal. Now I command, spell book to my hand." C.J. outstretched her hand and the book flew into her hand. "Uma taught me that one. Bye." She ran out of the room before Mal could get the book back.

"Great. Uma has the book." Carlos sat on the floor.

"My Mom never showed me the book so I don't know or R.E.M. we any spell but that one." Mal punched the side of this ship and dint feel any pain.

"Calm down, girl." Jay brought her away from the wall.

"I wish me and Uma had never met each other. If I had met you guys sooner, none of this would've happened. This is my fault." Mal started to cry.

"No it isn't. The universe did its magic and you and Uma made each other happy. But who would've known that shrimp brought me and Mal together?" Carlos and Mal giggled a bit. There was a moment of silence until Evie started laughing.

"What's so funny, Evie?" Mal asked.

"The next thing say that Carlos must go on a date with Uma and Jay has to go on a date with C.J. while me and Mal teach Gil and Harry What's My Name." Evie got Mal laughing as well.

"I'm not going on a date with Uma. Gross!" Carlos pretended to throw up.

"No way. Is it really?" Jay stood up.

"Nah. I was just bored. The next thing is to learn and perform A Pirates Life For Me." Evie's face dropped. "We're dead."

"I've heard that song before. I know all the lyrics and I know the dance because my Dad use to be friends with Hector Barbossa before he proved himself good and died." Jay stood in the middle of the room.

"Jafar was friends with Hector Barbossa?" Mal was confused.

"Weird isn't it? Barbossa use to sing it to me all the time but then he met Jack Sparrow." Jay took off his jacket. "This dance can be tricky and the lyrics are weird so be prepared."

"After this, I'm singing Be Prepared." Carlos stood with Mal and Evie behind Jay.

"Alright, we've got this." Jay took a deep breath then he began teaching. 


	3. Sleeping spell

One hour later, the VK's were half way done with the list.

"This is torture." Carlos slumped to the floor.

"Why don't we take a break?" Jay asked.

"No. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can tell Gonzo that Uma is alive and freedom will be ours for a week." Mal pulled Carlos up.

"I was tired after we did A Pirates Life For Me. Im hungry and thirsty." Mal tossed Jay and apple from her back.

"Drink the juice, eat the apple. Two in one fruit." Mal tried juggling some fruit since that was the next thing on the list. Jay grabbed the fruit and he he juggled a lot better than Mal.

"Better cross that one off." Carlos crossed it off with the pen that was hidden in the scroll.

"Come on, guys. We can do this." Mal snatched the scroll from Carlos.

"Mal, most of these items are performances. We're tired. Just a quick hour break." Evie started exploring the room. "Ooh, a mirror. Magic mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Evie said playfully but the mirror responded.

"The fairest ones I see are up on the deck, not in front of me."

"I know that voice. That's the voice of my Mothers mirror. Wait a minute, it is my Mothers mirror!" Evie was shocked.

"What? How did it get here?" Jay walked over to Evie.

"Magic mirror on the wall, it's Evie, daughter of the fairest of them all." Evie grabbed the mirror.

"Evie? Hello, Evie." The mirror sounded glad to see her.

"Magic mirror, how did you get here?" Evie asked it.

"I was stolen last night by Uma. What are you four doing here?" The mirror knew that Mal and Carlos were in the room.

"We went to find Uma because if we did, we would get freedom from her for a week but C.J. and Harry captured us. If we complete their list, we're aloud to go." Mal showed it the scroll.

"You've already completed half the list I heard. What's the next thing? I can try to help you." The mirror read the next item. "Falling asleep must be done and you must fall asleep, everyone."

A green cloud filled the room. Evie and Jay were separated from Carlos and Mal. Every minute, a new cloud of a different colour would fill the room. Evie dropped the mirror.

"Mal! Carlos! Where are you?" Jay called.

"We're here! Everyone keep talking! Try to find each other!" Mal started walking around slowly. Everyone was walking into the walls, falling over and stubbing their toes.

"This is a little bit terrifying. These clouds are random and why so many?" Carlos stood still.

"You don't think that it was a spell your mirror said, don't you Evie?" Mal asked.

"It did sound like a spell. It rhymed." Evie looked around her.

"What's going on?" Jay stood still like Carlos. No one responded so Mal and Evie stood still. There was a few minutes of silence until Mal started singing.

"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil, and that makes me glad."

Jay got the hint. "A dirty no good down to the bone, your worst nightmare, can't take me home."

Evie started taking tiny steps. "So I've got some mischief in my blood. Can you blame me? I never got no love."

"They think I'm callous, a low life hood. I feel so useless, misunderstood." Carlos started moving.

Evie and Mal found each other and they look for Jay and Carlos. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world." They found the boys.

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to core. I'm rotten to theeeee I'm rotten to the core." They all sang in happiness as they found each other.

"I'm so glad we found each other." Evie hugged them.

"Stay together, don't wonder off without someone." Mal could just make out her friends faces.

"I agree." Carlos nodded his head.

"I will admit, this is wicked scary." Jay grabbed Carlos's arm.

"It's weird that new clouds will pop out of nowhere." Mal felt Carlos hold her wrist and Evie squeeze her hand.

"I'm scared." Evie squeezed Mals hand tighter.

"We'll be find, Evie." Jay took her hand.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Sleeping spell." Evie fell to the floor and fell asleep, still holding Mals hand.

"Wake up, Evie. Don't fall sleep." Mal leant up against the wall and fell asleep, sitting down.

"Girls, it isn't bed time yet." Carlos sat down next to Mal and fell asleep.

"Guys, wake up. Don't fall asleep." Jay fell asleep and fell to the floor. Harry and C.J. walked in a few minutes later.

"Definitely a sleeping beauty." C.J. smiled at Jay. "He's like an angle."

"Stay focus, sis. Get the girls on the deck. I'll get Carlos and Jay. Tonight's going to be fun!" 


	4. They're stronger, they're weaker

Mal woke up, tied to a mast. She looked around her and her friends were wide awake, trying to break out of the ropes.

"Evening, Mal. Now that you're awake, we can get this party started." Uma snook up behind her with the book.

"You've missed a lot. Lucky kid." Mal knew that Jay meant torture.

"Let my friends go!" Mal shouted.

"Nah, not today. All these years you have defeated me with your prissy gang. It's our turn now. C.J., Harry, Gil, come here." Uma opened the spell book. "Us four won't be weak again, give us the strength of ten men." A small black cloud surrounded Uma and her crew. It disappeared and they were stronger than ever.

"Please don't do this, Uma." Evie pleaded.

"Shut up." Gil cut the ropes.

"Now I..." Mal started saying a spell but C.J. covered he mouth with her hand.

"Do you ever keep that mouth closed?" C.J. laughed. Evie and Carlos tried pulling C.J. away from her while Jay tried pulling Mal away.

"Get off my sister!" Harry pushed Carlos and Evie away.

"At times like this, we would send Harriet to do some damage." Gil brought C.J. over to Uma.

"Make those four weak as fair so we can throw them anywhere." Uma waved her finger at Evie, Mal, Carlos and Jay. The crew laughed as the VK's fell to the floor, looking skinny and weak.

"My arms and legs are killing me!" Evie screamed in pain.

"Jay! Carlos! Evie!" Mal tried crawling over to them.

"What have you done to us?" Jay tried standing up but his legs had no strength.

"Now I command..." Mal outstretched her hand but she didn't have the strength.

"Now we can have some fun." Uma picked up Mal by the throat.

"Mal!" Evie shouted.

Uma threw Mal across the deck. Evie, Jay and Carlos started crying as if she died. C.J. walked over to Evie and stood on her hand. Harry picked up Jay by the collar and dangled him over the edge of the ship. Gil kept on picking Carlos up and pushing him over. Uma saw how much fun he was having so she dropped the book on the floor and joined Gil. Everyone forgot about Mal so she used all of her strength to reach out her arm. It was very painful.

"Now I command...me to stand up." She whispered. Mal realised that the spell wasn't a proper spell and she started feeling dizzy.

"Mal, what do we do?" Jay shouted.

"We stand." She blacked out.

"Mal? Mal! Wake up!" Evie countdown get C.J. off her hand but then she started feeling dizzy. "I'm feeling dizzy!" Evie blacked out.

"Jay!" Carlos blacked out as Uma pushed him down.

"Are you gonna black out, Jay?" Harry started shaking Jay.

"No, I'm not even feeling dizzy." Jay smiled.

"Really?" Uma started dragging Mal to the bottom of the ship.

"Let go of my friends!" Jay blacked out. 


	5. You can't stop the beat

Mal heard very faint shouts from her friends. When she opened her eyes a little bit, Jay was slapping her face, Carlos was shaking her and Evie was rapping her arm.

"Mal! Wake up! Can you hear us?" Carlos saw her eyes open. "It's alright, guys. She's alive."

"Mal, are you ok?" Jay knelt down and rested Mals head on his legs.

"I'm fine. Wha...what happened?" Mal sat up.

"We got bashed around, we all blacked out, we woke up down here. Apparently, the next thing on the list was that whole beating up session. When my mirror read it out, it was a spell to put us asleep. Luckily, Uma gave us our strength back." Evie took off her jacket and threw it on top of Jay's and Carlos's. Mal saw the bruises and scratches on their bodies.

"Oh my evil. The bruises and scratches, you all have blood on you." Mal started wiping the blood from Evie's arm.

"The skinny spell was an anorexic spell, it made us so skinny we blacked out for a few hours. By a few hours, I mean for ten hours." Jay helped Mal stand up.

"We have to get the spell book. I don't care about the scroll anymore, our 24 hours is up, Gonzo has our house now." Mal tossed her friends their jackets.

"Actually, Gonzo will still be in the chip shop." Carlos smiled. "When I went to get our food, I asked my Mom to watch over the house and make sure no one went in. When Gonzo shows up, he's dead."

"What about her stall?" Evie asked.

"She told that she needs a break as well so she's not going back to the stall until we get back." Evie hugged Carlos.

"Good, that place is the only place I've ever lived in." Mal sat down again.

"You lived with your Mom, didn't you." Jay sat next to her.

"No. When maps and Uma were friends...we went around to every place on the Isle. We explored the whole island and we slept in different places. I would only spend a couple of nights at my Moms before she could let me sleep somewhere else. I had no place to call home but now my Moms letting me live permanently in our house. I'm not losing that and I'm not losing you three." Mal got stuck in the middle of a group hug.

"The clouds couldn't separate us so I don't think anything can." Evie sat down with Jay.

"What's the plan to get back the spell book?" Carlos joined them.

"I've thought about it and during Jays solo on A Pirates Life For Me I will say the spell to get the spell book. If no one notices, I will have time to use a spell to get us out of here." Mal started planning it out on the back of the scroll.

"Simple, easy to remember. I like it and I'm in." Jay placed a hand on Mals shoulder.

"So am I." Carlos placed his hand in the middle. Mal and Jay joined him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Evie joined.

"And losing isn't an option, cause we're rotten..." Mal smiled.

"To the core." They all said together.

"Now we wait." Carlos started wondering around.

Mal started knocking on the floor to create the intro of You Can't Stop The Beat from Hairspray. Evie smiled and started singing.

"You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill. You can try to stop the seasons, Shrimp but you know you never will. And you can try to stop our dancing feet but we just can not stand still. 'Cause the world keeps spinning round and round and my hearts keepin' time to the speed of sound. I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way."

Everyone joined."'Cause you can't stop the beat. Ever since this whole world began, a woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today. 'Cause you can't stop the motion if the ocean, or the sun in the sky. You can wonder if you wanna but I'll never ask why. And if you try to hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say that you can't stop the beat."

Mal stood up."You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea. You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be. And if they try to stop us, besties, I'll call the N double A C P. Cause the world keeps spinnin round and round and my heart's keepin' time to the speed of sound. I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way."

Everyone sang the chorus."Cause you cant stop the beat. Ever since we first saw the light a man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today. 'Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above. You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin' of but you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay. 'Cause you cant stop the beat!"

Carlos started singing."You can't stop my happiness, cause I like the way I am. And you just can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas Ham. And if you don't like the way I look, well, I just don't give a dang! 'Cause the world keeps spinnin round and round and my hearts keepin' time to the speed of sound. I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way." He did the splits before they all sing the chorus again.

"'Cause you can't stop the beat. Ever since this whole world began, a woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today.  
'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean, or the sun in the sky. You can wonder if you wanna but I'll never ask why. And you can try to hold me down, but I'll spit in your eye and say that you can't stop the beat." They all looked at Jay. He stood silent.

"Jay?" Evie was worried.

"This song makes me bring out my true voice. During Rotten To The Core, that's my messing around voice." Jay breathed out deeply.

"Jay, I'm sure it's fine. We all nailed Rotten To The Core with our messing around voices and all of our voices are great so how bad could it be?" Mal took his hand.

"Ok." Jay took a deep breath. His friends did the back up singing. "You can't stop today as it comes speeding down the track. Child, yesterday is history and it's never comin back. Tomorrow is a brand new day and it don't know white from black. 'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round and my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound I was lost til I heard the drums, then I found my way."

Mal, Evie and Carlos joined him. They all started dancing to the song like how they did the first time they did Rotten To The Core. "Cause you cant stop the beat. Ever since we first saw the light a man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today. 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above. You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin' of but you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay. 'Cause you cant stop the beat!"

"Come one, guys! Let's do that dance again!" Evie shouted before they started singing again.

"Ever since we first saw the sun I man and woman liked to shake it when the day is done so we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today. 'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above. You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin' of but you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay. 'Cause you cant stop the beat! You can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat! You can't stop the beat!" They started panting.

"That was fun." Mal collapsed to the floor.

"And we only changed one word, well, Mal did." Jay giggled nervously.

"I only changed Seaweed to besties." Mal sat up.

"Now we wait longer." Carlos sat down. 


	6. Escape

Uma walked in.

"So you all finally awoke. Chop, chop, we want to see the What's My Name and A Pirates Life For Me." Uma dragged them to the main deck.

"Do we have to? We just had a dance party." Evie fanned herself with her hand.

"I know, we heard you and that's why we want you to do it now." Uma sat down. "Perform What's My Name." The VK's did it. "I'm impressed. A Pirates Life For Me."

The VK's started singing it, when it came to Jays solo, Mal saw the spell book next to C.J. so she checked to see if no one was watching and luckily, Uma and C.J. were swooning over Jay while Gil and Harry whispered.

"Now I command spell book to my hand." Mal got the spell book as Evie went for her solo. "Carlos, Jay, turn around." The boys didn't ask and did as she said.

"Guys, we should keep on performing." Jay got into his space. So did Carlos, Mal and Evie.

"Us four won't be weak again, give us the strength of ten men." Another black cloud surrounded the VK's.

"Stop! What's going on Mal?" Uma shouted. She couldn't see her through the cloud.

"Make a cloud, make a lot so our enemy can't see us no not." Mal whispered. Different coloured clouds filled the deck.

"Mal! You couldn't wait until we're all together. This is a nightmare." Evie started walking. She found Jay who was stood next to her during the dance.

"Evie, we can easily find each other." Jay lead Evie to Carlos. "See, easy as calling Uma Shrimpy."

"My name is Uma!" Uma shouted.

"And there's Mal." Carlos lead them to Mal who was flipping through her book.

"Ssshhh, let me focus." Mal shushed her friends. "Noble steed proud and fa..." She was interrupted by C.J. Ztfying to push her to the wall.

"C.J. Hook! Go away!" Evie tried fighting her off of Mal.

"Do I really need to do that spell again, Uma?" Mal saw J Uma emerge from the cloud.

"What spell?" Uma pulled C.J. away.

"The strength of evil is as good as none when stands before four hearts as one." Mal pulled Evie behind her.

"The strength of evil is as good as none when stands before four hearts as one." Uma repeated it. Mal was shocked. "The strength of evil is as good as none when stands before four hearts as one." Harry and Gil found Uma.

"Prick a finger, prick it deep, send my enemy off to sleep." Mal pointed to the side of her. The clouds cleared and the she was pointing to the side of the ship. Nothing happened.

"The strength of evil is as good as none when stands before four hearts as one." Uma kept on saying it. A sudden breeze was coming and the VK's couldn't feel the ground.

"Mal!" Evie screamed.

"Casting spells, annoying like squawk, twist their words when next they talk." Mal slammed her book shut, pointed at Uma, Harry, Gil and C.J. who stayed quiet for a while.

"Evil the strength as none is good, four stands before one when hearts." Uma closed her mouth.

"Was funny that." Harry started laughing.

"Mal, this undo!" C.J. growled.

"Nah." Mal opened the book again. "Our feet can't feel the ground, by the power of evil set us down." The VK's feet reached the ground.

"Nightmare is this." Uma tried reaching for the spell book. "It give me to!"

"Shrimpy, speak English." Carlos laughed.

"Mal!" C.J. helped Uma but Mal was to quick.

"Carlos, Jay, hold them back." Mal whispered. Carlos and Jay restrained C.J. and Uma. "Twist of hand and twist of fate, leave the ground and levitate." Mal waved her finger at herself and her friends and they were lifted into the air.

"Mal, how are we suppose to balance ourselves?" Jay couldn't keep his balance so he grabbed Mals arm.

"Focus. Focus on what you're doing and we can do anything in the air." Mal did a backflip.

"Now's our chance to escape, Mal." Carlos looked out to the sea.

"But where's the Isle?" Evie looked around.

"Just follow me guys." Mal threw some fruit onto the deck.

"Mal, did you forget that we're not experts?" Evie struggled getting over to Mal.

"Act like you're walking on the floor." Mal started helping her friends. When they were find with doing it on their own, they headed for the Isle. 


	7. Lost

*Carlos*

"Mal, I don't think the Isle is this way." Carlos stopped. "I can't see anything because of the fog." No one responded. "Mal? Jay? Evie?"

*Evie*

"We're all being quiet." There was no sign that she was with her friends. "Guys, this isn't funny!"

*Jay*

"Mal? Evie? Carlos? Where are you?" Jay called.

*Mal*

"Guys, where have you gone? Answer me!" Mal shouted.

*Carlos*

"Can you hear me? Guys! Where are you?"

*Evie*

"Where have you gone? Please answer me!" She started to cry.

*Jay*

"Can you hear me?" Jay looked around frantically.

*Mal*

"Please stop hiding from me!" Mal was frozen on the spot.

They all started shouting but they couldn't hear each other. So they started searching. Mal started singing.

"They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad, they say I'm evil and that makes me glad." Mal started crying.

Jay heard this. "A dirty no good down to the bone, your worst nightmare, can't take me home."

Evie lit up. "So I've got some mischief in my blood, can you blame me? I never got no love."

"They think I'm callous, a low life hood, I feel so useless, misunderstood." Carlos cheered.

They all started running to the voices as Mal and Evie sang their duet. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world."

They all kept running and bursted out the chorus. "I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the core. I'm rotten to theeee, I'm rotten to the core."

They all saw each other through the fog. They ran to each other, over the stormy sea. They cried tears of joy as it started to rain. They all started hugging each other and it ended in a group hug.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" Evie rested her head on Jays shoulder.

"We're happy to see you too, Evie." Jay allowed it.

"Where did you guys go?" Mal cried.

"We must've gotten lost in the fog and we went our own ways." Carlos smiled.

"Lets not leave each other again." Evie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I agree." Jay broke the hug.

"Jay? Are you ok?" Mal asked.

"No, not really." Jay sighed heavily.

"What's wrong? You can tell us anything." Evie comforted him.

"My Dad wants me to live with him at the shop." Jay turned to face his friends.

"What? That can't happen!" Mal hugged him.

"He's still thinking about it. That means I could stay." Jay smiled as Mal hugged him.

"Hey guys, I think we should try to find the Isle. Our parents will freak out again if we don't get back." Carlos held Mal and Evie's hand.

"Mal, can you clear the fog and rain?" Evie asked.

"I don't think so. This is an evil spell book so I don't think there's a spell for getting a sunny sky." Mal looked at her bag, where the spell book was.

"Can we all just acknowledge that we're the VK's and we don't care about anything?" Jay rested his elbow on Evie's shoulder.

"Jay's right. We are going to wing it and have some fun. Yes it's raining, there's fog and the sea is wild but we come from the Isle. Nothing gets in our way." Mal rested her arm on Carlos's shoulder.

"Mal, you know what to say." Carlos smiled told Mal.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." Mal smiled and they started walking.


	8. Be prepared

"We should do this more often." Carlos laughed.

"Great way to break the silence, Carlos." Jay said sarcastically.

"Guys, we're obviously bored so why don't we dance or sing a song." Mal stopped.

"How about we make up a song?" Evie suggested.

"I say we sing Prince Ali. My Dad did sing it after all." Jay stood proudly.

"No. Cruella De Vil is a very famous song so we should sing that." Carlos pointed at Jay.

"Mal, what do you suggest?" Evie asked.

"I don't know. How about Be Prepared? I love that song." Mal smiled.

"I'm ok with that." Carlos rested his arm on Mals shoulder.

"Jay, would you like to start?" Evie bowed playfully.

"Yes, I would, Evie." Jay bowed back and they started walking in a different direction. "I know your powers of retention are as thick as a warthogs backside. But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride."

Evie sang the next part. "It's clear from you vacant expression, the lights aren't all on upstairs. But we're talking Kings and succession. Even you can't be caught unawares."

Jay sang the chorus with Evie. "So be prepared for the chance of a lifetime, be prepared for sensational news. A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer."

Jay out on a silly voice. "And where do we feature?"

"Just listen to teacher." Evie laughed.

They carried on singing. "I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues and injustice deliciously spared. Be prepared!"

Carlos sang the next line. "It's great we'll soon be connected with the King who'll be all time adored."

Mal took over. "Of course, Pride pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on broad. The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee."

Everyone knew Carlos needed to sing the next part. "The point that I must emphasise is..."

Everyone belted out the line. "You won't get a sniff out of me!"

Mal and Carlos sung the chorus. "So be prepared for the coup of the century, be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, decades of denial which is simply why I'll be King undisputed, respected, saluted..."

Jay and Evie joined in for the rest of the song. "And see for the wonder I am! Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared, be prepared! Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared, be prepared!" They all cheered.

"Look, it's the Isle. We're home!" Mal ran towards the docks while her friends ran close behind her. When they were on above the docks, Mal took their hands and brought them down.

"Does this mean we can still levitate?" Evie jumped.

"No, once you touch the ground, you need the book to levitate again. We better get this back to my Mom." They all headed for Maleficents house.

"Mal, you stole my book." Maleficent snatched the book back.

"It was for good reasons, Mom. We hadn't seen Uma and her friends in a year so Gonzo Stromboli set us on a quest to find her so I took the book for help and it mostly helped us." Mal sat down.

"I'm so p,eased with you, Mal. You finally stole something important." Maleficent threw the book across the room.

"Thanks, Mom. Guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" 


	9. Home

"What's wrong Mal?" Evie asked.

"How about we have a party tonight?" Mal smiled.

"That's the best thing I have ever heard." Carlos hugged her.

"This party is going to be awesome." Jay high-fived her.

"It's going to be special as well." Evie smiled.

"Mal, I want you too party like it's your birthday." Maleficent escorted them outside.

"Yes, Mom." Mal winked.

"And children, I want you to consider this house your second home." The VK's cheered as Maleficent walk back inside the house.

"Mal, shall we?" Evie held out her arm for Mal.

"We shall." She linked arms with Evie. "Jay." Mal linked arms with Jay. Mal looked back at Evie who smiled back at her with her arm linked with Carlos's.

"Are you all thinking what I'm thinking?" Jay giggled.

"Are you thinking that we should sing Follow The Yellow Brick Road as we head home?" Carlos asked.

"Yep." Jay looked at the girls.

"We totally should." Evie squealed.

"Ok." Mal smiled.

They all started singing and walking. "Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick, follow the yellow brick, follow the yellow brick road. We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz. We'll find he is the wizard of wiz if ever a wiz there was. If ever or ever a wizard that was the wizard of oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz." When the song finished, they had arrived home.

"We're home." Evie ran inside.

"Evie, darling." Cruella saw Carlos walk through the door. "Carlos, my little puppy." Cruella hugged him.

"Mom, you can go back to making more money." Carlos smiled as his Mom left them.

"Hey, guys." Jay said nervously. "We now have two homes." He busted Carlos.

"You know what that means?" Carlos eyes widened. They all gave each other the look of I Know What You're Thinking.

"We've go two homes, one that's Mals Mom's and one that's our own!" They all laughed.

"Now, we should celebrate with a little bit of music?" Carlos played Wannabe by The Spice Girls. "Let's spice things up a bit."

Evie and Mal started dancing with each other while Jay and Carlos did their tricks and stunts. They all couldn't resist singing.

"Here's a story from A to Z. If you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully."

"We've got M in the place who likes it in your face." Evie pointed at Mal.

"You got Jay like Carlos who likes it on a." Mal rested her arms on the boys' shoulders.

"Easy C doesn't come from me." Jay got a bust from Carlos. "What a real scaredy." Carlos wrestled May even though he knew it was a joke.

"And as for me, ha, you'll see." Evie joined her friends. "Slam your body down and wind it all around. Slam your body down and wind it all round."

They all came together and danced in a group. Mal did the extra singing parts. "If you wannabe my lover, you've gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever, friendship never ends. If you wan be my lover, you have got to give. Taking is too easy but that's the way it is. If you wanna be my lover."

Evie started dancing with Carlos as she sung. "You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta slam, slam, slam, slam."

Carlos joined in. "Slam you body down and wind it all around."

Mal danced with Jay. "Slam your body down and wind it all around. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."

Jay joined in. "Slam your body down and wind it all around."

Carlos did the splits and gave himself a solo. "Slam you body down and zigazig ah."

They came together and posed. "If you wannabe my love."

"Jay, Carlos, I didn't know you two liked Spice Girls." Mal teased them.

"When you're only given a certain amount of songs to listen to on the Isle, at some point, Spice Girls crawls into your life and you can't go back." Carlos hugged her from behind.

"It's the song my Mom would play to my Dad so I heard it all the time as a young kid." Jay did a surprise headlock on Carlos.

"Guys, I really do hope nothing can separate us." Mal placed her hand in the middle.

"Nothing ever will." Evie joined Mal.

"Because we're rotten to the core." Jay piled his hand on top of Evie's.

"Because we are the VK's." Carlos joined his friends.

They lifted their hands in the air as the howled like wolves to the moon. They ended their night with a group hug as they told each other how much they loved each other before going to bed, knowing that their safe as long as their together.  



End file.
